Daughter of the Kingstone
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: Tsukasa and Kotaro get help from a girl who also has the Kingstone- Macy Misa. an Alternate scenario for Kamen Rider Decade Ep. 27. crossover w/ Disney's JONAS


**Currently my other rider story (PPP world stopover) is un-updated yet, but for now I had made myself another story that is an alternate scenario from Episode 27 for Kamen Rider Decade. This is weird, though, because another Kingstone user has unlikely went there.**

**Enjoy… and please comment!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Decade or JONAS.**

_Ow… my head… _

She gets up from where she is. She was in the abandoned factory. "Where am I? What's this I hear?"

She was hearing someone talk to another. She decided to peek at the conversation between one man and another in a white suit. She wondered to herself, _who are these guys?_

Guy said, "Damn it! Who the heck are you?"

Tsukasa said, "I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider… HENSHIN!"

_*KAMENRIDE~DECADE*_

Tsukasa transformed to Decade and then, the KAMENRIDE BLACK card was unlocked. She decided to interfere before Diend could do so. The Girl said, "Stop!!!"

Diend was confused. He said, "You! In the school uniform. Who are you?"

The Girl replied, "I'm Macy Misa. I just got here, and I didn't know where I am."

Decade said, "Macy?" then she began to flinch and she was experiencing pain. Guy turned to Apollo Geist and he said, "I can get rid of all four of them." Then Diend took the BLACK card and said, "This card… would be helpful to me." _*KAMENRIDE~BLACK* _

Instead of showing BLACK world's Kotaro Minami, it hits Macy and she felt the power of the Kingstone inside of her. She just didn't know it at first, but she knew she had to unlock that power.

Kotaro knew she was the other Kingstone user. Macy just nodded.

Kotaro does his henshin pose, and Macy did BLACK Kotaro's henshin pose after. Both transformed together.

"The child of the Sun! Kamen Rider BLACK R-X!"

"Kamen Rider BLACK!"

Yuusuke came as Kuuga and the 5 riders started the battle. The 5 riders went different ways as they battle the monsters. Decade went into Complete form and used Agito Shining form and finished off Schwarian.

Meanwhile, Macy (as BLACK) and Kotaro (as RX) battled the other monsters with Kuuga, and Diend and Decade battled Apollo Geist and Decade took the Perfecter until Diend stole it and went invincible.

BLACK, BLACK RX and Kuuga came and BLACK RX told Tsukasa to go to Natsumi. Kuuga said he'll join Tsukasa and the other 2 will take on Apollo Geist. Macy said, "Go Tsukasa. Don't worry about me and your friend." With that said, Tsukasa and Yuusuke left.

While Tsukasa and Yuusuke were at the hospital, Kaito came and handed him the Perfecter. Tsukasa then let the Perfecter take a bit of his lifeforce and transferred it to Natsumi. Natsumi was alive again as Yuusuke was happy that she's back to life.

Macy and Kotaro battles Apollo Geist and when Kotaro strucks Apollo Geist with the Revolcane, Apollo Geist Summoned the Rhino Monster and attacks Kotaro. Macy said, "RX! No!" she shouts, "Rider Punch!" as she punched the monster and it exploded. Kotaro said, "Let's go BLACK!" with this said they jumped and shouted "Double Kick!" as they kicked Apollo Geist.

Apollo Geist was defeated, but he said weakly, "Damn you… you'll pay!" as he escapes to the dimensional barrier.

As Kotaro looks at his former rider self, Macy then collapses. Kotaro knew she was tired from the battle.

As Kotaro and Tsukasa talked, Macy was worried if she can get home. After the picture, Macy said, 'Kotaro, Tsukasa, how can I get home from here?"

Kotaro said, "I'll take you to where your friends are. Because I knew at the start, you're the daughter of the Kingstone." Macy then knew that he was right, as she did have the Kingstone with her all along. Then she said, "Kotaro, I'll fight alongside you in this world. Even though Joe the Haze is in the BLACK world, I'm going to do this for your friend. Because You're like my dad."

Then, Joe Lucas arrives with the Battle Hopper (from BLACK) and said, "Macy, where were you? I'm trying to find you! All of us were worried." Macy said, "I'm going now. Thanks again you two." As all three of them went their own ways, Macy held Joe tight. She loved him for being one of the Jonas, and she vowed to protect them as her new identity as the new Kamen Rider BLACK, along with her adopted dad, Kotaro Minami.

Her life will never be the same again.

As for Tsukasa, his next place was the Amazon world.

**Well I know it's rushed but anyway that was good. Leave reviews for this story.**


End file.
